The Two-Year-Old Angelica Stories
by Gerald Fogg
Summary: Angelica as a toddler. Based on flashbacks from "No More Cookies," but the main story is based on the one where she's about 2 and is feeding Choco-chip cookies to her doll.
1. Introduction

Angelica Pickles was a happy little toddler. Her parents always loved her, and she was one year too young to be evil. She seemed to always be dressed in a beautiful blue outfit, and she had a little purple bow her dress. She loved her bows and had worn them in her hair since she was born. Over the two years in her life, she had worn them in various colors, like pink, red, purple, and currently, blue to match her outfit.

Her favorite toy was a little ragdoll named "Cyndi," the predecessor to Cynthia. She wanted to call the doll "Cynthia," but she had trouble pronouncing that (one of the only words she said that people could actually make out was "cookie"), so she just called it Cyndi. She would take Cyndi, drag her through the house, and say "dolly, dolly".

She would always take packages of "Yummy Cookies" and spill them all over the floor in her room, then try to feed them to her; since Cyndi was an inanimate object, she usually ended up eating them herself, when her parents didn't want one.

Did I mention she loved cookies? As a two-year-old, Angelica could barely remember the time she got her first taste of cookies. She was in her stroller, going for a walk with Mommy. But Charlotte was exhausted. Why? She had been _screaming nonstop for the first six months of her life!_

_And now Charlotte was ready to scream too!_

Angelica wouldn't stop crying because she had never gotten the cookie she yearned for. You see, after Angelica was born, they had all gone out into the waiting room to introduce her to her Aunt Didi, her Uncle Stu, and her Grandpa Lou. Didi was eating a cookie. Angelica wanted it as soon as she saw it. But when she tried to snatch it, Didi said, "No, you're too little to have a cookie!"

And thus started six months of continuous, nonstop crying by Angelica.

Fast forward six months later. We're back to Angelica, in the stroller, screaming and crying.

Charlotte and Angelica were headed northbound on the sidewalk to the grocery store, and we have another mother with her son coming home from said store, headed southbound on the sidewalk. As the two strollers passed, Angelica snatched the boy's oatmeal raisin cookie. Neither of the adults noticed.

With only one tooth at the time, it was hard to chew the cookie. But Angelica enjoyed it nonetheless.

Back to the present day.

It was time for Angelica to go to sleep in her crib. "Good night, Angelica," said Drew, tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead.

Then,he left the room...but not before...

...turning the light out.

Angelica hated the dark. Things that usually didn't scare her could come back to get her in the dark of the night. This particular night, something in the dark would be too much for her to shake it off and go back to sleep.

Fluffy was strolling down the upstairs hallway, and she was freezing. She needed to get warm. She pushed Angelica's door open and just stood in the doorway for a while.

Angelica woke up, and sat up in her crib. What was going on? She looked in the doorway, and saw something a little unsettling. To her, Fluffy's silhouette in the doorway looked like a monster! Angelica whimpered, jammed her eyes shut, and hid under the covers, hoping the monster wouldn't see her. Then the monster hopped in the crib, and jumped onto her chest. Angelica screamed and threw Fluffy out of the crib.

"Mommy! Daddy!" screamed Angelica, on the verge of tears.

Nothing. Drew and Charlotte were fast asleep. But Angelica couldn't go back to sleep. She figured she would sleep better with her parents in their bed.

And so, Angelica climbed out of her crib and headed for Mommy and Daddy's room.


	2. The New Bed

Angelica toddled into the master bedroom and climbed into her parents' bed. They were sleeping soundly until Angelica started dreaming about martial arts and hurt her father in the side in her sleep.

-KICK!- _"Oomfph!"_

And that one tiny kick, combined with Drew's loud grunt, managed to wake ALL of them up!

"Angelica, what are you doing here?" Drew asked, puzzled.

"I a-scaredy," whined Angelica. "Monster jump on me!"

"How did you get here?" Charlotte scratched her head.

"Me climb bars," said Angelica, pointing across the hall to her room.

"Well, I guess you're too big for your crib, honey, we'll have to get you a new bed," said Drew, petting Angelica's hair.

Drew and Charlotte were too tired to return Angelica to her room, so they just left her where she was.

The next morning, they went to EvenBiggerLots to exchange the crib for a new bed while Didi took care of Angelica. (At the time, she lived in Akron, the next town over.)

"Hi, Angelica!" greeted Didi. "I brought Tommy so you could play together!"

Tommy was only three months old and could only sit up when he was in a special chair.

"Now, you two play nice while I make lunch," said Didi as she headed for the kitchen, leaving the two unattended.

Bad mistake. Why? Well, we'll find out in just a moment.

* * *

Angelica's parents drove around and around the parking lot, looking for a parking space. They'd think they finally found one, but when they began to turn into it, there would be a tiny micro car parked there.

Finally, someone left, they parked, got out, and walked inside.

* * *

Tommy sat in his special sit-up chair while Angelica watched The Dummi Bears with Cyndi. Whenever she heard them sing "Sing a happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, song..." she would clap her hands in delight.

She was so into her show, she didn't even notice that Cyndi wasn't next to her anymore...

* * *

Charlotte and Drew were in EvenBiggerLots paying for the bed frame and comforter set.

"They gave us $170 more than what I expected they'd give us for the crib," said Drew.

"Don't you think this princess bed will look great in Angelica's room?" asked Charlotte excitedly.

"Yeah," agreed Drew.

But Charlotte didn't answer back.

"Jonathan, YOU SHREDDED MY DOCUMENTS?!" Charlotte screamed into the cellphone.

"I didn't recognize the address. I thought they were bills!" said Jonathan meekly.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SEND THEM TO ME, YOU IDIOT! _THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"_

* * *

Only about five minutes into the program, there was a commercial break. The show itself was around 21 minutes long, divided into four "quarters", with three-minute breaks between the first and second, second and third, and third and fourth quarters of the show. During that first break, Angelica reached for Cyndi, but she was missing!

Worried, Angelica looked around for her doll, and found it with Tommy! He had been sucking on her head and spitting up all over her body. Angelica couldn't let this happen to her doll, so she grabbed it. They played tug-of-war with it for a while, and then Angelica grabbed it and Tommy cried.

Didi was microwaving the Spaghetti-O's when she heard Tommy. As she was running out of the kitchen, the door swung open and there were Angelica's parents.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!?" Drew screamed.

All three of them entered the living room at the same time and saw Angelica, Tommy, the doll, and all the drool and sit-up.

"Angelica, go to the corner!"

Tommy wasn't the only one crying as Angelica sat in the corner.

"No fair," she sniffled to her drooly doll, "no fair."

Didi ran out with Tommy. After about ten minutes in the corner, her parents got her out and put her in her high chair so she could eat. But by now, her bowl of Spaghetti-O's was cold.


	3. Night Exploring

Angelica lay in her bed. It felt HUGE, and the bars weren't there to wrap around her bed to make her feel secure. She was very scared because she couldn't help but think about last night's incident.

But with no bars, it would very easy to get out of bed!

Things were very different in the night as she walked through the dark, quiet hallway. She descended the stairs, then sat down in the living room and turned on the TV. Static suddenly appeared on the screen as the television made a loud noise. Startled, Angelica frantically tried to turn off the television, but instead she accidentally pressed a button that changed the channel to TV Land, and as "The Honeymooners" credits ended, three words: V of Doom._  
_

**"DUNNN DUNNN DUNNN DUNNN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" **boomed the synth fanfare as the "V" got closer and closer until... it came out of the TV!

Angelica screamed and woke up on the couch. It was still nighttime and the TV was still on She must've fallen asleep watching the Dummi Bears and had a nightmare. She heard the toilet flush upstairs, which meant someone was already up!

Angelica yelped and tried to turn the volume down, afraid someone might catch her. She managed to turn it down a tiny bit, but not much. She heard someone coming down the stairs and ducked behind the couch.

Drew walked into the room and heard the TV blaring. Confused, he shut it off and walked back up to his room.

Angelica opened the fridge to get some food, but there wasn't much there except for a sippy cup of juice. She sipped from it for a while, until THE CAT CAME BACK!

But it wasn't being scary or anything. It was just lying in the middle of the kitchen floor, tripping her up and making her throw her cup into the air. When it landed, the lid came off, and there went the rest of the juice.

"Bad kitty, bad!" yelled Angelica as the cat ran off. She went back upstairs and opened a door in her room she had never really thought about opening before. Climbing up some stairs, she found a huge room with low headroom, rafters and a somewhat weak floor. This would be a good place to hide from the cat.

Everything was okay until she was in a certain part of the attic. In this corner of the attic, she found some creepy things, including:

Spiders crawling on the walls

Dead crickets inside a puzzle (they had probably made a nest there years ago)

And especially:

A huge, freaky, unsettling portrait of Stu as an adolescent in his awkward stage of puberty.

Angelica shrieked again, and ran out of the attic. Stu, at his ugliest in that photo, scared the living daylights out of her!

She decided she needed to get some ice cream and fast!

Back in the kitchen, she climbed into a chair, got a gallon of ice cream and snuck it up to her room.

She had already eaten about 1 1/2 pints when her mom suddenly burst into the room for no reason.

Busted!

"Angelica, come to the basement, there's a really bad storm out!"

Or not. Luckily for Angelica, there was a power failure and it was very dark. So they ran out of the room before Charlotte's eyes got too accustomed to the darkness and all four of them (Fluffy followed them down there) stayed there for the rest of the night. Fortunately, while no one was looking, Angelica returned the ice cream to the freezer.


	4. Potty Training Antics

Angelica sat on the couch with animal crackers and watched television. She had been watching a _Garfield _marathon for the past two hours when her tummy rumbled.

She got off the couch and while she stood there, she felt poop coming out of her bottom and dropping into her diaper. After a few "bananas," Jonathan (Drew and Charlotte were busy at work) touched the seat of her pants and said:

"Oh, poopie in your pants!"

He wiped and powdered Angelica, but when he tried to put a new diaper on her, her butt was pointed at him, and she made a little noise and a big smell, right in Jonathan's face!

"Ugggh!" Jonathan screamed in disgust. "What'd you eat last night?!"

Angelica just giggled.

Jonathan, who was quite fed up at this time, called Charlotte at work.

"Angelica needs to be toilet-trained, I can't take it anymore!"

So on the way home, Charlotte got a plastic clown potty for Angelica, which she would give to Chaz for Chuckle about a year later.

"Angelica, honey," explained Charlotte, "you're getting too big for diapers now, and we got you a brand new potty for you to use instead!"

They placed the potty in the downstairs powder room, and Angelica sat on it with a look of determination on her face.

"Come on, Angelica, you can do it!" Drew said, encouragingly.

Angelica sat, and her parents were just standing over the potty, like how people stand over the television during the last two minutes of an NFL game.

"Do something in the potty, and we'll all go out for ice cream sundaes!" said Charlotte.

Angelica was more determined than ever!

"You know your friend Kristie from the park?" added Drew. "She goes #2 in the potty and she's only (tsk-tsk expressions on their faces) a year old!"

Angelica's face went from determined to pruney as soon as he said that.

"But, Mommy, Daddy, I don't _WAAAAAAAANT tooooooo!" _she whined.

Of course, they ignored her and left her on the potty.

Pretty soon, though, her stomach rumbled again, aaaaaaannnnnnddd...

PPHHHHHTTT!

"What was that?" asked Charlotte, plugging her nose.

"Hehehehehahahah," laughed Angelica.

Angelica's parents looked inside the potty. Nothing. That was just gas.

After three hours, Drew couldn't take it anymore. His wife was already in bed, so he snuck into the kitchen and got a bag of prunes and a box of chocolate laxatives.

"Hey, Angelica, you want a snack, honey?" Drew said as he put the "snacks" on the floor next to Angelica, who squealed happily.

Approximately fifteen to twenty minutes later...

PPPHHHHT!

Charlotte heard the loud noise and came running downstairs into the tiny powder room.

"I sprinkled water from my booty!" giggled Angelica.

Charlotte was excited and happy at first, but all that turned to shock when she she looked down and saw the laxatives and prunes on the floor next to the potty.

She lifted Angelica off of the potty, and gasped.

"DREW PICKLES! You gave our child diarrhea!" shouted Charlotte who was now very angry.

Sure enough, the plastic clown potty was already half full of the watery, stinky waste product.

All her husband could do was smile, and chuckle sheepishly as a shade of pink creeped onto his face.

Unfortunately for them, Angelica kept them up with her bowel movements until it was too light outside to even bother trying to go back to sleep.

Drew and Charlotte decided to wait a little while before trying to potty train her again, and put her back in diapers.


	5. Author's Note

Okay, this may sound shocking, but did you know that the Rugrats all knew each other before they met in "Moving Away"? They did, but they forgot everything before that event, so they thought they did in that episode. Except for Chuckle, who still remembers meeting Tommy when Tommy was eight days old.

Even more shockingly, did you know that when Angelica was a toddler, she actually liked those babies and went on adventures with them before she turned evil when she was a little bit older and started to harass them?

In the next two chapters, I will end this story with their first, and one of the only adventures they had together.


	6. Half-Birthday Party Adventure, Part One

"Okay, you kids play nice while we fix some lunch."

Didi placed the babies in the playpen. It was the day of Angelica's half-birthday party and the Pickles, Finsters, and DeVilles were all over at her house.

Angelica had her blue dress on and her hair was in blue bows. She had some purple shoes, and a cute little purple bow on her dress.

She noticed Chuckie was in a corner thinking very hard.

"Chuckie, what's wrong?" asked Angelica.

"My mommy is gone," said Chuckie. "She went away in the hospital and now I can't find her!"

Flashback to a few days ago, in the hospital.

"You are my sunshine...my only sunshine..." sang Melinda in a very weak voice. She was dying from some kind of untreatable cancer and wanted to spend the last few minutes of her life with her son.

As she lay in the bed, singing, Chuckie was standing next to the bed as Melinda ran her fingers through his soft, bushy, red hair. Then her hand slowly dropped to the bedside.

Chuckie began to whimper quietly.

"Don't worry, Chuckie," whispered Melinda in a comforting, but almost inaudible tone of voice, "it's time...for me to...move on..."

The heart rate on the monitor next to the hospital bed was beginning to decline.

"Don't you remember where it all started?" Chaz asked as he thought of all the sonograms they had of Chuckie, all of their very first looks at him.

Melinda flatlined.

"I'm..." Chaz's eyes were misty. "I'm so sorry, Chuckie!" Then he put his head in his hands and wept. Then, he picked up his son and held him while he continued sobbing.

End flashback.

Chuckie was beginning to cry himself.

"I want my mommy!"

"Well, that's okay! We can play Follow the Leader!" Angelica said.

Chuckie brightened up. "Okay!" he answered quickly.

Angelica pulled a small plastic hammer out of her dress pocket and used the pointy ends to unlock the latch.

They all began to crawl around the room.

* * *

In the kitchen, Grandpa was tasting the cake batter. He then opened his his mouth wide to let out a cry of, "Delicious!" Unfortunately for him, when he said that, his teeth fell into the mixture and a few drops of cake batter splashed out of the bowl.

Charlotte waltzed in and poured the contents of the mixing bowl into baking pans, but she was so distracted by a phone call, that she didn't see Grandpa's false teeth in the batter.

"Blahblahyakyakyakityyakkityyakyakblablablablabbla b hold on Jonathan, let me open the oven."

"NO! Don't cook my teeth!" screamed Grandpa.

No one heard him. He could only stand there as Charlotte opened the oven door, slid the cake pans in, closed the oven door, turned the oven timer on, and walked away to let the cake bake.

At first, Grandpa was thinking about opening the oven to retrieve his teeth, before he realized that this situation could turn into an awesome prank he could pull if he just left everything alone.

* * *

"I wonder where Cyndi is," wondered Angelica to herself. "I haven't seen her since I went night exploring in chapter three."

"Uh, guys?" asked Angelica.

Tommy was still crawling in circles, Phil and Lil were picking their noses, and Chuckie was thinking about his mom and staring blankly.

"Uh, *guys?*" yelled Angelica, louder.

"My boogie's bigger, _Lillian!_"

"No, mine's bigger, _Phil-lip!_"

"**GUYS!**" shouted Angelica.

Everyone stopped.

"Cyndi's MISSING!"

"What?!"

"What!?"

"What?!"

"What!?"

"We have to find her!"


	7. Half-Birthday Party Adventure, Part Two

Grandpa walked into the living room, where Stu and Drew were showing each other their presents for Angelica.

"I made my present, Drew. It's a little doll I like to call...Oblina Overalls!" And with that, he unveiled to Drew a doll that looked like it was made out of wood. It had green hair, and of course, overalls. It was the cutest thing you've ever seen...until the head fell off and rolled across the room.

Stu laughed nervously. "Uh, oops, haha! I think we're having some technical difficulties today."

"Well, I BOUGHT something even better at the mall!" Drew said as Stu chased after the head, picked it up, twisted it back onto the doll's body, and glued the hair back on. "Take a gander at this!" He shoved a box with a small, plastic, Barbie-like doll inside it in his brother's face. It had five strange tufts of hair on its head, an orange dress, but oddly, no shoes. "Her name is Cynthia!" (Little did he know that Angelica would constantly be asking for much more Cynthia stuff for the doll after this, until she got out of kindergarten.)

"THAT'S it?" laughed Stu. "THAT IS ALL?! It's the most homely-looking thing I've ever seen!"

* * *

Tommy, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, and Angelica climbed the stairs to Angelica's bedroom.

"Okay," said Angelica, "this is where we were before we went night exploring. Let's start looking!"

Chuckie climbed under the bed to look. He eventually pulled out a jack-in-the-box. He began to wind it, and music began to play.

"Look, Lillian!" exclaimed Phil. "Dust bunnies!"

"Yay!" cheered Lil. She took a little wad of dust and stuffed it in her bellybut -

POP! BOING! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Chuckie!" everyone yelled.

"CLOWN! CLOWN! CLOWN!" Chuckie was repeating over and over.

"Oh, brother." Angelica face-palmed.

Speaking of brothers...

* * *

Stu still couldn't believe how crummy Drew's gift was and was laughing hysterically.

"Sorry, Drew," Stu said, finally beginning to calm down, "but that just won't do. Anyway, my doll talks and walks."

"Well, talking dolls are a good gift. A very good gift indeed. That is, if you want your child to grow up with no imagination!"

"OH, YEAH!?" Stu put the doll down on the floor and wound it up, aaaaaaannnnnnddd...

"My name's Oblina Overalls, and I need a diaper change!"

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Stu. He picked up the doll and started to shake it furiously. "You don't need a new diaper, Oblina! You need a hug and a kissssssssssssssss!"

He tried it again, and it was the exact same result as before.

"That's it." Stu grabbed the nearest screwdriver, opened up the doll and began to tweak with its wires and machinery.

"Did you know that I also got her an outfit from Gap?" Drew pulled a purple dress with orange sleeves, and some blue tights with green spots on them, out of a bag. He had also bought some new purple bows. "Got them a size large so she can grow into them!"

"But this doll also wets and gets real diaper rash!" Stu protested as he put the screwdriver away, and then set Oblina back onto the floor again.

"My name is Oblina Overalls, and I...I..."

The doll malfunctioned. Sparks flew, and then the doll exploded, sending parts flying across the room.

"See? Bought presents are better!" Drew yelled.

"No, they, aren't!"

"Yes, they are!"

Wanting to leave the room before things got out of hand, Didi said, "Betty, Charlotte, let's, um...go to the kitchen and get a steaming hot cup of Bavarian mocha," and pulled them out of the room.

* * *

"Well, it's not in here," Angelica finally sighed as they walked out of her bedroom.

They were looking over the balcony into the living room, where the brothers Pickles were in a heated argument.

"No, they AREN'T!"

"YES, they ARE!"

**"DAAAAAAH!" **screamed Stu insanely.

In only about half a second after that, Stu and Drew were breaking toys, smashing walls, and making noise, just like they were in the episode "Sour Pickles." (Someone call the cops!)

Drew picked up the rolling head of Oblina Overalls and threw it at Stu. It missed, ricocheted off a wall, and would've killed Howard if he hadn't ducked in the nick of time. Stu snatched Cynthia out of Drew's hand, and threw it at his head. Drew ducked his head and laughed triumphantly. The box containing Cynthia hit a lava lamp and fell off the shelf. Drew caught it before it smashed on the ground, and threw it at Stu.

Well, they were fighting, and it was driving everyone mad!

"Stop it, you rambunctious little rugrats!" shouted Grandpa, who had been awoken from his nap. But that didn't do any good at all.

"Oh, no, Angelica!" said an upset Tommy. "Our daddies are fighting!"

"They sure are," agreed Angelica. "They're being a couple of crazy babies while torturing their dad!"

"Just like in the song!" Tommy chimed in.

"We have to stop them," said Chuckie.

"But how?" wondered the DeVille twins aloud.

"Don't you worry, I have a plan," said Angelica confidently. "We slide down the banister into that table down below, and everyone will hear it and stop!"

"Are you sure about this?" asked Chuckie timidly in a small voice.

"I'm sure," replied Angelica. "1, 2, 3!"

They slid down the banister.

Stu was about to throw something else when there was a loud crash in the foyer.

"Um, did you throw that?" asked Stu to Drew.

"No," was Drew's answer.

They both ran into the foyer and were both appalled by what they saw.

Apparently the babies had slid down the stair banister and crashed into the side table. Now Charlotte's best flower vase was broken.

They were so surprised by the mess and worried about how to tell Charlotte, that they weren't angry anymore.

"Look, Drew, I'm really sorry for fighting AND for damaged property. But I'm telling you, I'm making a new doll named Patty Pants, and it'll have BLUE hair! And I'll have it done by Angelica's THIRD birthday party! YOU'LL SEE!"

"Good luck, I doubt it'll happen. But how do we tell Charlotte about her vase?"

"Well, we'll tell her together." So arm in arm, they walked away.

The Pickle brothers had made up with each other like the babies wanted them to upon seeing the catastrophe, but now there was a new problem for the babies: Didi put the babies back in the playpen, so now they were stuck again. Plus, Didi confiscated Angelica's toy hammer!

"Darn, what do we do now?" Angelica paced around the playpen twiddling her thumbs.

Then Tommy got an idea. "I know!" Coincidentally, Stu had put the screwdriver he used to tweak Oblina Overalls with on the table right next to the playpen.

"We'll make a baby tower and use the scoodriver to escape from the payplen and we can keep searching!"

They did just that, and it worked!

* * *

Didi, Charlotte, and Betty were sitting around the table sipping their Bavarian mochas when the oven beeped.

"Sorry, guys, gotta get the cake!" said Charlotte in a sing-song voice. Right before she opened the oven, though, her phone rang for the seventh time that day. She took out the cake, stacked the layers, and frosted it, all while yelling at Jonathan for no apparent reason. She was so distracted, she didn't even see that there was a set of dentures sticking out of the cake, and frosted right over it.

* * *

Angelica and the babies had searched everywhere for Cyndi, but just couldn't find her. Now they were back in Angelica's bedroom, where Angelica was sitting on her bed.

"We'll never find Cyndi," moped Angelica. "We searched all over the house."

"Angelica," interrupted Tommy, pointing at a door, "what's this door in the corner of your room lead to?"

"Oh, that leads to the attic - THE ATTIC!" Angelica ran over to the door and slammed it open. "She's in here! Get up here!"

Angelica grabbed Tommy's hand and they all ran upstairs into the attic.

It was dark, and cold, and a little moist up there. It was also pretty creepy. Chuckie looked inside a box and saw a rat corpse, he jumped a mile. A spider started crawling up Phil's pants. Usually, he was all right with this, but not today.

"Look! Over there!" Tommy hollered.

Tommy was pointing over to an arm sticking out from behind the portrait of pubescent Stu. When everyone looked to see what Tommy was pointing to, they were startled by the picture.

"I can't go over there!" said Angelica. "It's scary over there!"

"You have to!" Chuckie said. His voice actually sounded pretty brave, but Angelica could tell he was still very scared on the inside.

"You're right. I have to be brave!"

Angelica started running towards the portrait of Stu screaming. Then she grabbed her doll and ran out of the attic, totally forgetting about the babies.

"Hey! Wait for us!" shouted Lil." as they started to climb down the stairs on their hands and knees.

* * *

Everybody was in the kitchen eating cake. They had already sung "Happy (Half) Birthday" to Angelica, and she had blown out her candles, which read "2 1/2", the slash in "1/2" being just a "1" candle stuck into the cake at a diagonal angle.

"Mmm, this cake is delicious!" said Grandpa Lou. "Charlotte, mind if I get a second slice?"

Charlotte just said, "Certainly," and giggled.

Grandpa took the last remaining hunk of cake and sat down with it. He had just taken one bite when he noticed a strange lump protruding out of the cake, covered with frosting. "Uggh." He stabbed the lump with his fork, pulled it out, and, upon seeing what the object causing the lump actually was, screamed bloody murder.

_"BWAAAAAAAAAA!"_

But it wasn't in terror or anything like that. It was because his own little "joke" had just backfired on him.

"Dad?" asked Stu. "What's the matter?"

"WHAT THE..."

Didi quickly covered Grandpa's mouth. "Now, Pop," she scolded, "Mr. Fogg has already pushed the 'K' rating to the very edge in this story, so we definitely don't need any outbursts from you, or he'll have to go through the trouble of re-rating it."

Grandpa was speechless.

"B-b-but-b-bu-but-bu-b-but..." he stuttered.

"What's this doing here," asked Betty as she snatched the now-roasted dentures out of Grandpa's hand.

"Oh..." Grandpa chuckled, partially lying, "they must've fallen into the cake batter when I was tasting it. I've been looking all over for 'em." He took his teeth back and returned them to his mouth.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

"Okay, sweetie, it's time to open your presents!" said Drew.

Angelica went through about a dozen presents and loved them all. There were now only two left.

Angelica pulled her new outfit out of the bag. It was nice enough for her to cuddle with. "Ooh, I like these!" she said happily.

She tried them on. They were way too big!

"Don't worry, with a little trimming, these'll fit you just fine!" Charlotte was saying.

"And we've saved the best for last," added Charlotte, holding out a little box with a bow on it.

Angelica ripped it open. "A dolly!" she squealed, taking it out of the box and hugging it.

"Her name is Cynthia." Drew smiled.

"Yaaaaaaay! Now I have two Cindys!" (Angelica knew how to pronounce Cynthia already, but still called her ragdoll "Cindy.")

"This is the best day of my life," Angelica said, hugging her two dolls.

THE END!


End file.
